


Under the Stars

by kiebs



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, PPG Challenge Hub, Short & Sweet, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: There were some things worth skipping out on the sacred tradition of Scary Movie Night. Blossom found a meteor shower and alone time with your crush to be the worthiest.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: PPG Challenge Hub





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [kiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs) in the [PPG_Challenge_Hub](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PPG_Challenge_Hub) collection. 



> A little challenge that myself, Carriedreamer, and Renaerys decided to start! Feel free to join us!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> For the prompt of "things you said under the stars"

Blossom spread the blanket with gusto, making sure it fell perfectly, before turning to her partner in crime with a grin. If ditching their siblings and friends were a crime, which Bubbles would probably yell at her for since in her mind, it was. Scary Movie Night was a sacred tradition after all, but there was a meteor shower tonight and you couldn't see quite as well from their house as you could from the wilderness.

Which was why she had snuck both snacks and Brick out the back door when everyone was engrossed in the most recent movie. Said boy was shaking his head, but dutifully dropped down on the blanket. She followed suit as he placed the snacks between them.

"So why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Brick asked.

The quarter moon gave just enough light to see his confused expression, but she would have been able to find him by the faint glow of his eyes. The faintest glow of red situated in a face half in shadow was rather startling if one didn't know about their night vision. Thankfully, she had long since grown used to it from countless Bubbles-inspired movie nights to bridge the gap between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. They hadn't tended to fight at night before the truce in middle school so she had nothing from before then to compare.

Smiling, Blossom buried herself in the long since pilfered sweatshirt, _his_ sweatshirt, and settled herself. The fabric had lost the scent of whatever soap and cologne he used, but it was big, warm, and perfect for sitting outside in a meadow in the Rockies. Maybe she should return it so it would get that scent back. Maybe.

"There's a meteor shower tonight," she answered, looking towards the cloudless sky. A sea of stars twinkled back at her, clusters and clouds of sparkling celestial bodies that the city lights tended to diminish. "I wanted to see it."

"And we couldn't see them from your house?" he grumbled, but he had lied down and she knew he was all talk. He scoffed at himself. "...right, light pollution."

"And could you imagine Butch and Buttercup's complaining?" She giggled and leaned her cheek against her bicep. Her eyebrows rose. "This is much nicer."

"Oh, I know how to make it nicer."

She had barely a moment before warm fingers wrapped around her wrist and tugged. With a yelp, she ended up halfway on top of him with her knee in the pretzel bag.

"Oof!"

"Brick!" Blossom scolded. She wiggled off him and tossed the pretzels over herself before she settled with their arms touching. "Honestly."

"Aww, you don't want to cuddle?"

"We are here to watch a meteor shower! Not be randy teenagers!"

He snickered. "Randy? Seriously?"

"Oh, hush!" When his snickers didn't cease and instead _grew_ , she scowled. "I will take this blanket and go farther up the mountain, so help me!"

"Oh and how will you when I'm on it?" he teased.

Their shoulders bumped.

She wrinkled her nose at him before scoffing. "I think we both know I am more than capable of throwing you."

"And I say you're too nice for that."

His eyes gleamed under the starlight. A teasing grin sat on his lips.

She felt herself grinning back.

"Wanna bet, Rowdyruff?"

The next moment they were tumbling, rolling through the long grass as they wrestled in a way more akin to their green-eyed siblings. Blossom wasn't really sure how it had started, but she had grabbed his sweatshirt and then he grabbed her wrist and the next moment they had abandoned the blanket. Small creatures scampered out of their way, the sound of tiny claws and squeaks just barely heard over their laughter.

The laughter that stuttered to a stop as the ground pitched and suddenly the gentle slope was much sharper. Their rolling picked up speed. Brick cursed and the next moment they were airborne and floating over the trail of crushed grass and foliage.

Blossom found herself surprisingly fine with being held, even if it was only his arms around her waist. Her cheeks warmed.

The drop definitely wouldn't have killed them, let alone hurt, but they had somehow rolled quite a distance from their blanket and snacks. Nevertheless, the evidence of their tussling, not even close to roughhousing, brought a grin and giggles to her lips.

Poorly hiding a snort, she looked over her shoulder at him. She blinked. "Oh! Your hat!"

Brick frowned before he looked up and patted his head. Another curse hissed between his teeth.

They flew over the path of crushed foliage. It couldn't have gotten very far. They hadn't really been fighting and even if they had been, she and Brick had mastered keeping their respective birth items on them at all times so a little tussle wouldn't have sent it flying.

Before long, a flash of red caught her attention. It hadn't fallen very far from the blanket and she scooped it up with a triumphant crow.

Turning with a grin, she ceremoniously dropped it on her head while maintaining eye contact with Brick. His eyebrows lifted, but she couldn't read the rest of his expression. He had become particularly good at controlling his emotions over the years and masking whatever he was feeling. Usually, a smirk sat on his face when he didn't look like he wanted to gut someone, which wasn't really his fault that his face naturally fell into such a distasteful expression! Buttercup had a similar sour resting face, after all.

This face, though, she couldn't read whatever he was feeling. His cheeks were still flushed from them rolling in the grass and, if the moonlight was true, his ears did look a little darker than usual. She had discovered he blushed with his ears sometime in middle school and she found it to be the cutest thing. However, she would never tell him that because heaven forbid the _leader_ of the _Rowdyruff Boys_ be _cute_.

He hadn't moved. Just stood there and stared.

She floated closer to him.

"Brick?" she called and he jumped, eyes widening. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

Abruptly, he rubbed his mouth with his arm and glanced away from her. "I-I'm fine. You just, uh, surprised me. D-Didn't you say you'd never touch my, uh, 'stinky, smelly hat'?"

Her arm shot out before she could think and she shoved him. He stumbled back a step, but a grin blazed across his face and overtook whatever had been there before. Her cheeks, however, burned.

"I was nine!" she cried. "And you and your brothers had dived into a _sewage monster_!"

"Were we nine? I'm pretty sure you said that in middle school."

"Oh! Oh, hush!" she huffed and stomped back over to the blanket. "I've probably said that at least _once_ a year since you were born!"

Lifting her nose in the air, she settled herself in her original position, but now with both her arms and legs crossed. She tilted her head away from him with a huff.

Brick chuckled and then he was right in front of her. She more felt than saw him, the pressure of his power, even at rest, hard to ignore. As was his heat, which filled the air around them pleasantly and staved off the chill of night. A shiver crossed her shoulders unbidden and then she was scowling at his smug face.

Or, trying to scowl, because he was very close, almost improperly close. The kind of close that usually led to Robin and Mike rubbing noses or Bubbles and Boomer resting their foreheads together.

Blossom swallowed. Her tongue suddenly felt too big for her mouth. The heat in her cheeks increased. Her fingers twitched.

His eyes were pools of fire, boring into hers even with his eyelids at half-mast. His head tilted towards her and her breath caught.

"I gotta say, Pinky," and he grinned at her grumble, "you do wear the hat well."

She wet her lips. "Of course, I do. Would you…Would you say I wear it better than you?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Their noses bumped. Her heartbeat pounded around them, a rapid rhythm echoed by his. "…hey, remember when my brothers and I first showed up and—"

"You were unstable," she cut him off, but their voices were hushed. "A-And that was…on the cheek…"

"Yeah, kind of a letdown," he mumbled. "Let's…correct that, huh?"

"Then…I should…" she let her voice trail and pressed her lips to his.

Her heart leapt. Her fingers tingled and she dropped them to her sides as she leaned more into him.

He snorted, his lips curling up, but she wasn't going to let him drift away after that, not when her everything buzzed in excitement. Not when she finally got to kiss the boy that she had been crushing on for the last year or three.

Her fingers curled into his sweatshirt, pulling him closer with maybe a little too much force. They crashed together, teeth knocking together, and Blossom found herself on her back, staring wide-eyed at an equally surprised Brick. Her cheeks burned, but that didn't stop her own snort from bubbling out.

His own laugh soon followed.

"Get excited there, starlight?" he teased as he flopped next to her.

"What—? What did you call me?" she asked between her giggles. She turned so she was on her side and plucked at his sleeve. "Tiger?"

His ears darkened. She grinned.

"Don't worry about it," he grumbled and she laughed more.

"No, no! You can't do that!" she chastised, leaning against his arm. "Brick!"

He turned abruptly so that they were facing each other again. Their faces were close, so close that only a finger or two breadth separated their noses.

"You don't like it?" he asked in a sharp tone that anyone else would construe as annoyed. Blossom, however, had spent too much time with him now to be fooled.

She smiled at him and tilted her chin up. He was already leaning towards her again.

"I love it."

Their lips pressed together a second time. Her hands cupped his face and his molded to her waist through his own hoodie. The buzzing exploded through her, filling her with a frothy mess of serotonin and endorphins. Their knees knocked together.

They drifted only an inch to breathe, but it was too hard to resist the other. His lips seared hers, but she couldn't really tell if that was his power or just her hormone-addled brain. She didn't care, honestly, too engrossed in the sensations sparking up and down her spine and bouncing around in her stomach and chest. If he burned her a little, what of it? She might have frosted him on accident in her haste to taste him.

A flash of light streaked behind her closed eyelids.

Dread jolted into her throat and she pulled away from the kiss to look up.

"Oh!" she gasped and then— " _Oh_!"

Blossom may have stopped, but Brick seemed more than content to shower kisses onto her cheek and lower. She shivered, biting her lip at the kisses trailing her throat. Her fingers knotted in his sweatshirt before, finally, she grabbed his chin and turned his face.

"Oh," he mumbled. Her grip stayed firm when he tried to turn his head. "Pinky. Starlight. _Blossom_."

She relaxed her hold and then curled her fists against her fluttering heart. "Sorry. I…"

"Nah. I'm sorry," he muttered and leaned their foreheads together. "I, uh, got ahead of myself…"

"I liked it," she mumbled. Her lips curled up at him stroking his nose against hers. "…but I really wanted to see this."

They rested there for a long moment, soaking in each other's presence. Even though she said she had wanted to see this meteor shower, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Brick.

His stayed glued on her, too.

"…which shower is this?" he said at long last.

"The…Perseids," she answered. She swallowed. "I like you."

A grin cut across his face, boyish and charming and too infectious to ignore. She grinned back.

"I didn't take you as the type to kiss random boys, anyway," he teased and bumped their noses together again. "I like you too."

The frothy feeling exploded, her whole body tingling like a shaken can of soda. Giggles spilled from her lips and she covered her burning face. Her body felt light and buoyant from the sheer giddiness flooding it.

"Whoa, hey there." Hands gripped her waist and brought her down to Earth. Her ears burned, but it was hard to stifle the euphoria bursting from her everything. Brick raised an eyebrow down at her. "You float like your sister?"

"Like this?" she asked, peeking through her fingers at him. "Only for you."

Heat burst from him, warming the chilly air like a small sun. His cheeks more resembled his eyes, a very rare feat that she would saver until they were old and gray.

She giggled and then laughed aloud when he tugged her hood over her head.

"Didn't you want to watch your dumb stars?" he growled, though really it was more of a whine.

Still giggling, Blossom rolled until she was on her back. She was in too good of a mood to care about his gruff comment because she knew he didn’t actually mean it like that. His hat sat askew on her head, but she really didn't mind, not when he let her use his arm as a headrest.

Meteors streaked across the sky, glittering trails crossing over constellations and the great sea that was the Milky Way. They definitely wouldn't have gotten this view from her house. She probably wouldn't have gotten that kiss either, considering their siblings and Bubbles' overenthusiasm with her sisters' love lives.

Thinking of her bubbly sister and her reaction when she realized that both Blossom and Brick were missing sent a chill down her spine. Blossom refused, of course, to let that ruin her mood and moment, instead snuggling closer to Brick and grinning at him stiffening. She would worry about Bubbles later.

After all, she was warm and cozy and wanted to enjoy her stolen time to the fullest. What better way than a kiss under the stars and snuggles under meteors? She hummed softly with a content smile.

"What's it like?"

Blossom blinked rapidly and looked up at Brick. He continued to stare at the sky, the meteors reflecting in his eyes, skin lit up by the moon and the thousands of stars above them.

"What's what like?" she asked.

"Space."

She let her eyes return to the sky, but she wasn't seeing the dazzling dance or sea of stars beyond it anymore. Her mind was beyond the moon, miles away on an asteroid between Mars and Jupiter. Mind years in the past, before there was their truce, before Rowdyruff, before even Powerpuff.

"Cold," she mumbled. Certainly, she had gone other times over the years, but that first time would forever be carved into her. She swallowed and looked back at him. "You never went?"

"Never tried." He shrugged one shoulder. "Never had a reason."

His gaze didn't waver from the sky.

Her heart thudded in her chest.

"Let's go."

Brick blinked rapidly and turned to her. "What?"

"To space. Let's go," Blossom said, already on her feet and holding her hand out to him. "Do you trust me?"

"I feel like that's a loaded question," he muttered, but took her hand all the same. They lifted into the air. "Didn't you say it was cold?"

Butterflies flitted in her ribcage, all flustered and excited and wobbly. She grinned at him.

"Not if you're there."


End file.
